That Bears No Resemblance to the Past
by Countess of Cobert
Summary: Sequel to my story 'To Watch a Future Unfurl.' Pre-series, set in the months following Robert and Cora's honeymoon until he finally realises and declares his feelings for her.
1. Four months- July

AN: This is a sequel to one of my other stories: 'To Watch a Future Unfurl' and one of my own characters from it does return, aside from the main ones that is, as well as some references made to that story throughout this one, so if you haven't read it, it may be a good idea to do so.

Secondly, credit where it's due, the title is obviously not my work at all but Julian Fellowes', so I take no credit for it. I used Martha's quote because it fits this story; Robert and Cora's story bears no resemblance to the marriages before them, and because it's the follow on from Violet's quote, the title of the prequel.

The first couple of chapters are a little antsy and a little slow, but it lifts and the story picks up pace. As with this story's prequel, this is my take on the events following Robert and Cora's marriage, and I know that other people have written, or have ideas about what they think happens and I will take no offense if people prefer others/their own version of events. Each chapter is set in the month following the previous one, except one exception but I will highlight that at the time, starting at four months after the wedding for this chapter. I will give each chapter a title showing what month it is, and how many months since their wedding, which I made in March 1889. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Four months had gone by since her marriage to Robert, and Cora sat alone in her bedroom, breakfast tray over her lap, staring blankly at the food before her, tears pricking in her eyes.<p>

She promised her mother she wouldn't complain, that she'd be content with friendship between her and Robert, she promised she would be content without love. And she was, she thought, but she was not content without friendship. Robert didn't so much as wish her a good morning anymore, at least he'd done that in the first two months of their marriage. They didn't go out on walks together, or talk and laugh together as they had done during their courtship. It seemed to her as if now she was legally his wife he had no reason to flirt with her and make her laugh. At Downton it was clear that his loyalties laid with his family. He never defended her to his mother, who as she had predicted projected her sharp tongue upon her at every possible moment to her own pure enjoyment and Cora's dread. All her grievances against her new life came together on the night they "did their duty." She absolutely dreaded Robert's weekly, timetabled, visit to her room. On honeymoon she had enjoyed the intimacy, but not now. Not only was it uncomfortable and getting less and less enjoyable, but the planning that went into it always made her squirm. Every Monday morning he would come to her and they would sit and compare their schedules until he had come to a decision as to which day they'd be less tired and could "do their duty." Cora cared little for it anymore, she was only hoping a child would result from it sooner rather than later, if only to stop his mother's wrath and to have somebody in her life that loved her.

Loved her.

She'd always disliked her mother, but the longer she spent away from her the more she craved her, at least her mother loved her in her own way. Nobody at Downton cared the slightest about how she was coping, let alone loved her. She craved her father even more. She had so much in common with him, and he'd understood her. Tears silently slip down her cheeks at thoughts of the loving family and happy times she has left behind in America. Never to return.

It's not that she regrets her marriage, she still loves Robert, very deeply but the lack of time he spends with her makes her wonder if he ever wants a marriage that's more than a business deal. Had he been bought up so strictly into the world of the English aristocracy that he's unchangeable, forever stuck being a man that is unable to show any feeling, even when alone with the people that know him best.

She had hoped that after four months of marriage her mother would have been proved correct and Robert would have started to show signs that he was developing feelings for her, but no, it appeared he was doing the opposite, distancing himself from her. If anything she felt that any hint of friendship he had shown towards her during their Season and courtship had evaporated, probably due to his mother's constant reminders of her shortcomings.

Her mother-in-law expected nothing less than a child born before the year was out and made Cora's lady's maid tell her when "Lady Cora has her monthlies." It was humiliating when she'd go downstairs feeling slightly nauseous anyway only to be greeted by: "So yet another month has passed and still no child" this morning, she sighs, will be no different, her maid had given her a coy look when she'd spotted the blood on the sheets. Patrick was always quick to jump to Cora's defence, unfortunately the damage was already done, another puncture through her heart. Her accent and her preference to coffee in the mornings were Lady Grantham's other biggest points against Cora and never would Robert come to her defence, despite the fact he had once told her that he liked her accent. Cora would often see his father give Robert meaningful looks when his wife berated her, as if willing his son to defend her, as correctly speaking it was Robert's place to do so, not his.

Cora's only true ally within the house was Rosamund. She walked with Cora daily and told her stories of Robert as a little boy, it was through his sister that Cora learned most about the man she had married. She found out what books he liked, what subjects he had enjoyed at school and those he hadn't, his favourite walks and preferred areas of the gardens. She even heard about the adventures the two young Crawley's had got up to as children, and she hoped against hope that her children would enjoy Downton as much. Rosamund often tried to convince Cora that Robert did care for her, 'but you know men they have a funny way of showing it.' At first Cora had believed her, but as the days went by and the hope began to fade visibly in Cora's face, Rosamund stopped talking about Robert and instead turned her attentions to trying to train Cora to ignore her new mother-in-law and not take her comments to heart. She knew in the long run that Cora had to build up a resistance to her remarks.

Rosamund's friendship was something Cora knew had to come to an end. Rosamund was engaged to Mr Painswick with whom she was hopelessly in love, her mother's disagreement to the match was argued over every day and Violet had a habit of blaming Cora.

"Miss Levinson is a bad influence on you Rosamund dear, don't let her tell you what to do, her American opinions have no consequence in your choice of husband." That summed up Cora's married life almost as well as her and Robert's weekly couplings. Her opinions were unwanted, her devotion to her husband disregarded.

Cora began to distance herself even further from her in-laws. Even Rosamund, for the soul reason of trying to make the only person who appreciated her have an easy time convincing her mother of her choice of husband. She remains in her bedroom as long as possible, as she was doing now, or roam the gardens for as long as possible, before entering any room in which she is likely to be sneered at.

The thing that annoys her most is she is sure that Robert has it in his heart to love and cherish her, Rosamund certainly thinks so, and yet he avoids her more than his mother does. What has she down to upset him? The question plaques her thoughts constantly. Is she not good enough in the bedroom? Is she too forward during their couplings? These seem unlikely as he always seems pleased with her, and mumbles about how beautiful she is. Was it because he agreed with his mother that she would not make a good Countess? Was his heart engaged elsewhere? Did he not wish to share her company anymore? She doesn't know, and she's beginning to feel less and less like she wants to find out as every day passes by.

Cora traipses down the stairs, only to be greeted by the expected wrath of her mother-in-law. To make matters worse Robert is sat with his mother and she knows how he dislikes medical details, let alone female ones.

"Still no child your maid has informed me. You know it shouldn't be too difficult. I suppose there is probably something wrong with you, not surprising really, given your nationality." Cora turns on her heels, tears already streaming down her face. Not only is she upset at being insulted but Robert had once again left her stranded, not bothering to come to her defence.

If she'd stayed a moment longer though she would have heard him stand in her defence and follow her out of the library. But she didn't, instead she ran to the gardens and sought refuge by the shimmering lake. The only place she feels at ease.


	2. Five months- August

AN: Thank you for all the lovely reviews, as promised here is the next chapter. I think I'm going to try and update every weekend and then Wednesday/Thursday. Hope you enjoy this one.

* * *

><p>Robert had felt the first two months of his marriage had been a success. The further two, not so much, Cora was becoming more and more distant as every day went by. On the morning of their five and half month anniversary his worry had mounted. Cora was taking to spending at least one night a week with a dinner tray in bed rather than joining them downstairs for dinner. It concerned Robert, Cora had been such a bubbly character when he had first met her yet now she was a skeleton of a person, a phantom that walks in the gardens and avoids his mother at all costs.<p>

Robert knows his mother's remarks don't help, her constant berating at the lack of child. Robert is fully aware Cora feels uncomfortable during her monthlies and he thought of all people his mother would understand and leave her alone at such a time. But the opposite was true. A month ago when she'd accused the lack of a child down to Cora's nationality Robert had lost his rag. Her beauty, intelligence and her whole personality, as well as her accent that he adored so much, were down to her nationality and for his mother to insult her, anyone, in fact on something that had no choice over was ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous. The problem was he was in a difficult position, his mother is an integral part of his family, more so than Cora and he couldn't very well stand up against her every time she said something silly. Besides, Cora was going to have to learn to deal with his mother, without his help.

Another matter that had progressed rapidly in the last month was his sister's marriage. He knew the girls, as he liked to call them, had grown close, but the constant visits of Mr Painswick and the love that radiates between his sister and the gentleman had caused a chasm between the girls. Robert didn't think there was much he could do. He knows Cora loves him. But to lead her on, as his sister had suggested, with false feelings was something he couldn't do. Not just to make Cora feel less jealous of his sister and her fiancé. He couldn't do it, not to Cora. Not to sweet, funny, beautiful Cora.

Robert is aware he is partly to blame for Cora distancing herself from the family. He avoids her as much as possible but only because he can't work out what he feels for her. When he is with her and she is happy, as had been so on their honeymoon, he wanted to do nothing but spend all his time with her but only when the strange feelings that fluttered in his chest weren't there. Since the second month of their marriage those fluttering sensations had become impossible to ignore. They scared him. They were unfamiliar and terrifying. And he was totally aware they were to do with Cora. These sensations were the main reason for his timetabled visits to her room, he hated the thought of being unable to control the flutters, he was English after all. His timetabled visits were certainly not because he didn't want to spend his nights with Cora doing their duty. He really did. He loved being able to hold her so close. Not only was it the fluttering that deterred him but Cora's reactions, each time it seemed as if she was enjoying it less and less, on their honeymoon she'd relished in his touch but not now. She said she was fine and that he wasn't hurting her, but he was unconvinced. Was he too overpowering? He doubted it, Cora was quite forward in bed and Robert had been very pleasantly surprised on their wedding night when she had not just laid still and 'thought of England.' He adored the feeling of her hands roaming his body. Dreams of her naked body against his woke him most nights and the dawning realisation that she had that much power over him was terrifying. How could he have such a heightened sexual desire for a woman he didn't love? Wasn't the desire he felt for Cora similar to the desire Rosamund described as having for Mr Painswick, and she certainly loved him? Was there something wrong with him?

As Robert strolls into the dining room that morning he stops dead in his tracks. Cora stands by the sideboard as radiant as ever in an orange gown, her hair piled on her head and a few loose curls hanging down her neck. The fluttering in his chest soars to uncontrollable levels before he can so much as try to direct his thoughts away from her, unexpected encounters having left him with his defences down. She turns to him as he enters and gives him a weak smile.

"Morning Robert."

"Morning, I wasn't expecting to see you down for breakfast."

"I woke early and couldn't bear being...never mind." She looks away but not before Robert sees the water sparkle in her eyes. 'Lonely,' she feels lonely in her bedroom, he's sure that's what she was about to say.

On their honeymoon she'd tried and tried to persuade him to stay the night with her but he'd always find excuses about it not being proper, and in deed it wasn't, but that wasn't what really kept him from her bedroom. It was the worry of waking next to her after one of his sensual dreams and being unable to resist her. It wasn't fair to her if he became one of those demanding, harsh husbands, besides he didn't want to be one.

"Do you miss your parents and brother very much?"

"No, I was never that close to them." Robert takes her hand that rests on the sideboard and rubs his thumb over it.

"Cora, it's alright to admit to feeling homesick." She pulls her hand away.

"It's not though, is it. What would your mother say? Besides. I'm not homesick, I'm...it doesn't matter." She turns to the table as the words 'lovesick' swirls in Robert's mind. She wants to be loved. Loved by the man she loves. But he can't, he absolutely can't lead her on like that. He'd promised her he'd try to make her happy and he's sure that lying to her about his feelings would not make her happy. Not only does she want honesty in marriage but she'd see right through him, she knows he doesn't love her. Furthermore to mess with any woman's feelings, let alone a woman in love, is wrong, utterly wrong. He'd told himself on numerous occasions that perhaps the irritating flutterings were a good thing. They kept him away from Cora and in turn protected her from disappointment and that was the most important thing. Cora had to be happy.

Rosamund swings into the room a moment later breaking the awkward silence between the young couple.

"Why the long faces you two? You're meant to be happy for me. Mama has finally set the date for my wedding. September 29th." Robert sees Cora swallow and take a long swig of her tea.

"Congratulations I know how happy you are with Mr Painswick."

"Really Robert, call him Marmaduke."

"I am interested to know how you managed to bring Mama around."

"She caught him leaving my room this morning and called me 'ruined' or something. I took no notice though, I was too overjoyed that it finally meant we could marry." Robert stares at his sister, horrified.

"You-you and Marmaduke, you-"

"Oh really Robert, I thought you of all people would understand. I grant you, the original plan was for Marmaduke to just be caught exiting my room, but when he came to me last night, well, the plan went out the window. I don't see what's so bad, we are engaged."

"Yes, but you're not married."

"You aren't trying to tell me you and Cora waited. I mean-" Robert blushes scarlet. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realise, I thought that...I'm sorry."

"It's alright, You weren't to know. Congratulations Rosamund, I know you'll be very happy." Cora saves the siblings from a further awkward situation and Robert couldn't be prouder of her. To be able to put away the hurt that he knows she is feeling over Rosamund's love filled situation and be so kind is admirable. Just like a true Viscountess, his mother would be proud.

"Cora, are you going for a walk this morning?" Robert turns his attention back to her.

"Yes, I was."

"May I join you?"

"If you would like."

"I would." Marmaduke walks into the room, a childish grin plastered across his face. He strolls around the table and plants a kiss on Rosamund's cheek.

"Sleep well?" He queries as Rosamund blushes.

"Robert and Cora know of our nocturnal adventures." He turns to the blushing faces of the couple.

"Well, if that's the case, I'm sure Cora will agree that she and I are very lucky. If Robert is half as wild in bed as you are, she thoroughly enjoys herself."

"Marmaduke-" Rosamund starts to chastise him but it's too late. Robert watches with regret as Cora stands and excuses herself from the table.


	3. Six months- September

AN: This chapter has the return of one of my own characters, Lord Bertram, from the prequel to this story, and he appears in the majority of the chapters to come in some way or another.

The thoughts of Cora's based on her feelings of being a toy cast aside is taken from Julian Fellowes own work in series 1, so I take no credit for them. Hope you enjoy this one and thanks for all the previous reviews.

* * *

><p>Cora feels icy cold as she stands in the church on the late September afternoon. The weather isn't particularly cold, in fact it is warm for the time of year. But as she watches her only friend at Downton marry the man she loves, Cora's heart pumps only jealousy and coldness through her. She was jealous watching a wedding so similar to her own that was yet so different. Not everything was different, Violet was obviously fuming over the match her daughter had made, just like she had six months previously when her son had married and Rosamund glowed with love as she walked to the altar, just as Cora had. The differences came in the little things; the love that radiated from Marmaduke had never radiated from Robert. The way Marmaduke kissed his wife and held her so close on the carriage ride back to Downton. Such tiny differences, yet so significant. They were signs of a love match, rather than unrequited love.<p>

Robert feels icy cold as he stands in the church watching his sister marry, but not for the same reasons as his wife. Lord Bertram, one of Cora's suitors stands amongst the congregation, his eyes rarely straying from Cora's back. Robert hoped against hope he wasn't coming to the reception, he couldn't stand the thought of him fawning all over her. Robert had not forgotten the day he had met Lord Bertram exiting Cora's residence in London and threatening that he wouldn't stop pursuing her just because she was getting married. What annoys Robert more than the continual stares of Lord Bertram are the knowing nods he keeps giving him every time their eyes meet.

The ceremony ends and he places his hand on the small of Cora's back as they file out, he intends it as a totally protective gesture but he can't ignore the tingling sensation that runs over his skin, or the blush that creeps to Cora's face.

Cora almost jumps when Robert places his hand on her back. He's never touched her, or held her hand during the day. His hands only ever grace over her features on the night he spends in her room. She lets him lead her to the waiting carriage in the hope he might indulge himself in a conversation with her for a change. But a stony silence reigns over them and a thin line is all Robert has for a mouth. She twists her hands in her lap, how did it come to this? They used to laugh together, but now, nothing but silence.

"Rosamund looked very pretty." Robert turns to Cora, her musical voice breaking him from thoughts of Lord Bertram.

"She did, but I've seen prettier women."

"Really?"

"Yes, you my Cora, are far prettier than my sister." Cora blushes and looks away. Robert smiles to himself, it seems she's even more beautiful when she blushes, as long as I'm the one making her blush, he muses. "Cora?"

"Yes."

"Did you notice Lord Bertram was at the ceremony?"

"I did, although I couldn't think why, I didn't think he was a particular friend of your family, or am I mistaken? And I didn't think he was the kind of man Marmaduke would know."

"You're not mistaken. Although, it's not _my_ family, it's _our_ family." Cora's heart leaps, does that mean that Robert actually thought of them as a team? As members of a family, together? That's surely a step in the right direction.

"Why is he not a favourite amongst our family? He seemed nice enough to me. It's not because of him having courted me, is it?

"No, no, nothing like that."

"What is it then?"

"It's," Robert debates, should he lie to her or should he tell Cora what kind of man Lord Bertram really is?

"I'm not a child Robert. You can tell me." The hurt in her voice ricochets in his mind and will, he thinks, ricochet every day for a very long time. She doesn't think I trust her, she thinks I treat her like a child, he doesn't want his marriage to be like that, even if he can never feel for her what she feels for him.

"He's not a particularly nice man behind closed doors. Most of the families of the ton avoid him, and most certainly keep their daughters far from his reach. He has a reputation for taking young girls virtues and er..." He becomes excessively uncomfortable and he knows he's going red. "He is known to have at least two illegitimate children, the mothers both abandoned and far too young for motherhood. There are probably more. He has a known mistress that he houses in London and has no scruples in treating other men's wife's inappropriately. And, he visits, certain errr...well." He looks at his hands tangled in his lap and only looks up when Cora's small, cold hand slips into his. When his eyes meet her wonderfully blue ones he almost gasps, when was the last time he actually looked into her intoxicating eyes? Too long ago.

"I see. That explains why he courted me. He thought he could get away with it because my family didn't know anything about him."

"Precisely, but please Cora, be careful. As I said he won't think it's wrong to make advances on you just because you're married. In fact-"

"He's more likely to try for me because the prize will be better, more worthwhile seeing as he'd have to have dodged you, your parents and managed to ruin my reputation by seducing me despite my love for you." Robert only nods, his heart becoming heavy at the mention of love. He can't begin to fathom how hard it must be being in love with someone who doesn't return the sentiment. He looks at her beautiful face and squeezes the delicate hand still resting in his lap. If only he could fall in love with the most perfect, funny, beautiful woman he's ever met. If only he could stop the fluttering sensations and be able to be near her without wanting to kiss her and hold her for every second of that time.

Cora squeezes Robert's hand in return when she feels the slight increase in pressure. If only, she ponders, I could fall out of love with him, he obviously doesn't love me. She wishes she could stop the craving she feels for his touches; stop praying for his company in bed, not necessarily to do their duty, she just wants him there beside her. His arms keeping her safe and warm.

Robert hands Cora down from the carriage and they walk into the hall. The musicians already play and a cake sits in the corner. But Robert's eyes only see Lord Bertram, who leans against one of the great pillars, sipping a glass of champagne, gazing openly at Cora. What hurts Robert more is the smile that Cora gives the vile man in return. How dare she, how absolutely dare she? And after his warnings, smile at the man! And in front of her own husband, she must be out of her mind. He can barely open his mouth he's so angry, so he speaks through gritted teeth.

"Cora, stop smiling at Lord Bertram. You don't want to give him the wrong idea."

"Trust me." She strolls towards Lord Bertram confidently, the smile still plastered on her face. If she can persuade the scoundrel she's an easy target he will no doubt take the bait and then she'll teach him a lesson. He'll never mess with the Crawley's again. Perhaps, she thinks, her mother-in-law might even be more open towards her.

"Lady Cora." Lord Bertram steps towards her and takes her raised hand, kissing it. Cora blushes just enough and Lord Bertram beams, this might be even easier than he thought. "I must say married life becomes you." Cora smirks inwardly, what a predictable conversation opener from a man with his reputation. No doubt being a tenant farmer's daughter 'becomes' some women. "I trust you find Lord Downton and his wonderful home to your satisfaction."

"The latter most certainly, as for the former, I fear Lord Downton might not be a match for my _wild_, American nature." Cora watches with satisfaction as his eyes wander over her body, it's not satisfaction of his gaze on her, goodness she hates being looked up and down like that, apart from when Robert does so, something he's only done once, on their wedding night, and she wished he'd do it again. She's satisfied because she's got him exactly where she wants him, or more importantly, he thinks she's exactly where he wants her.

"Shall we dance Lady Cora."

"Surely you should call me Lady Downton? We're not on familiar terms, _yet_." Nevertheless she takes his hand and allows herself to be led to the floor. She feels every pair of eyes in the room on her back, as well as the more direct assault of her senses as Lord Bertram places his hand far too low on her back and presses his body too close too hers. She feels nothing. When Robert touches her, even just her hand, electricity shoots through her, and as much as she hates how Robert plans their intimacy, which makes her uncomfortable. She loves the feelings he ignites in her, it's like nothing she's ever felt before. It just never lasts long enough and she's always left desperate for more.

Robert watches in absolute disgust as Cora lets herself be led on to the floor. Is she purposely doing this to make me jealous? To make me want to hit the man? Or maybe she thinks that because I don't love her I want her to fall into the arms of such an idiot. 'Of course I don't' he wants to scream. Why would I let such a wonderful woman go!? His sister sashays into his vision.

"Robert, stop standing around staring at Cora, as if she's going to run off into the moonlight with the man. She loves you." As if to prove Rosamund's point a loud shout erupts from the dance floor. Lord Bertram is doubled over in pain in the centre of the floor. Cora stands in front of him, hands on her hips. Rosamund laughs. "See Robert, she was only teaching him a lesson." But Robert's disappeared, escaping to Cora's side. He slips his arm deftly around her waist and kisses the side of her head, all without thinking. And even when he does realise he's got his arm wrapped around her waist and he's kissed her in public, he doesn't care. She is his wife after all. Only his.

"Shall we dance?" He whispers his request into her ear, and she blushes, the spontaneous arm around her waist and the thrilling kiss on her cheek had been perfect enough, but having her whisper in his ear makes her heart soar.

As Rosamund watches her brother and sister-in-law dance she smiles to herself. Her wedding day has been perfect. In later years she'd look back on the day and remember the way Robert and Cora had danced, in particular the way Robert had looked at Cora as they had done so. Rosamund would remember that moment as the moment Cora had seized Robert's heart. That was the moment when love radiated from him. Robert didn't know it yet, but he was in love with Cora, Rosamund had always seen it, but it was good to see Robert beginning, if in unnoticeable ways to him, to show it.


	4. Seven months- October

AN:This chapter contains some insight into Violet and Partick's marriage. Based on my own ideas mixed with hints from series 5, but there are no spoilers. Thanks for all the reviews. Also this chapter is essentially the beginning of the beginning if that makes sense. Robert finally makes a decision which will be explored for the second half of this story. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Cora made no attempt to hide her tears as her maid enters wig her breakfast tray. The situation sent déjà vu rolling over her, the only difference for a few months before was that this time it was clear there was no hope in pretending Robert might come around and fall in love with her. He'd rushed off to London with his father for "two nights, it's urgent I'm afraid." Cora wasn't stupid; he'd gone to set a mistress in some flat somewhere. She meant nothing to him, it was finally time to let go of the hope that had kept her going since her wedding.<p>

It was strange though, because at Rosamund's wedding a month before it had appeared to Cora as though he'd been falling for her. When they had danced in particular, but obviously not. She was destined only to be the mother of his children and even then there was a possibility his mistress would also bear him children. Perhaps, he'd fallen in love with a Lady. Cora thought it unlikely, she thought it far more likely that he needed an out let for his desires and she wasn't enough to stimulate them. But, when he only persisted in visiting her once a week to do 'their duty' was it really surprising? She had thought him a kind and sensible man but since his announcement the night before she was questioning that judgement, surely he should try to satisfy his needs with his wife before deciding to take a mistress, you could hardly call once a week trying. It equally appeared that he had no regard for her feelings despite knowing exactly what she felt for him. She was a play thing, cast aside when she was no longer of use.

She just stares at the food before her and let's the sobs wrack over her body. She'd made a scene at Rosamund's wedding by hitting the Duke where it hurt and at the time she had thought it had been worth it, in fact she had done right up until Robert's announcement the night before. She thought it had proved to him exactly how she felt and now he had just gone off to fulfil his own pleasure, with some young, overly beautiful, English woman no doubt, while she was left to sit by and say nothing, as expected by society, with his mother for company.

She traipses down the stairs for the first time since she'd married seven months ago, wanting to meet her mother-in-law, anything to put thoughts of Robert with another woman from her mind. It seemed her mother had been right, friendship was all she was going to be able to expect. But, could she really be friends with a man who had broken her heart?

Her mother-in-law has not yet given the servants the pain of having appeared downstairs so Cora walks to the lake, he place of solitude and sits on the bank staring at the shimmering water. She throws stones into the water and watches as they sink to the bottom, just like my life, she thinks, slowly sinking into insignificance. As tears threaten her again she undoes her shoes and pulls off her stockings before u pinning her hair and racing down to the wooden pontoon, she sits on the edge and lowers her feet into the water. The coldness of it drives the tears from her eyes and the cool breeze twists around her loose hair. She's so absorbed she fails, to hear the footsteps behind her. It's only when her mother-in-law dangles her own stocking free feet over the pontoon next to hers does she look up.

"I beg you not to say anything Cora. I know it must shock you seeing me so unguarded, stockings and shoes discarded."

"Not as much as I worry you're about to chastise me for unladylike and American behaviour."

"My comments hurt you, don't they."

"Yes."

"Well, you should know that I don't mean them. I'm only trying to spur Robert into realising what he's got in you."

"Why? I thought you disliked me."

"Jealous would be a better word." Cora stares dumbfounded at Violet. Why on earth was she jealous of a 'ghastly American?'

"I'm not sure I understand."

"You love Robert wholeheartedly, there's not a look you give him that doesn't express what you feel. I've never been able to do that, largely because I've never met a man whom I love like that."

"But Patrick-"

"Let me finish dear. I love Patrick but not he way you love Robert. My love for Patrick is purely based on a deep friendship and him being my chosen companion in life. Patrick feels for me what you feel for Robert, he adores me. It kills me every day that I can only partially return that, he says it's enough but I know it's not, that's why I chastise you, in a desperate attempt to get Robert to realise what he has in your love. I strongly believe he feels for you that love, true love, I've never given Patrick. I don't want Robert to have to live with the pain I live with. Or for you to have to pretend your happy giving you heart and only receiving half a one in return." Cora feels the water on her cheeks mirrored on her mother-in-law's face, she reaches her arm around her shoulders.

"I think, perhaps you're wrong about a couple of things. Firstly, I think you love Patrick more than you think and as for Robert, we both know he's gone to London to enjoy himself. I don't think he feels for me what you think he does." Her voice cracks and she releases Violet's shoulder to sob into her hands.

"That's the reason I came to find you this morning. I knew you'd take it the wrong way. Trust me when I say Robert would never take a mistress."

* * *

><p>Robert gets up for breakfast with absolutely no desire of the day ahead. It was strange really, as he'd always enjoyed time alone with his father but yesterday had been...something was missing and he couldn't put his finger on what it was.<p>

The highlight of the day before had been writing a letter to Cora, she'd appeared upset when he'd announced he was spending a couple of nights in London and had hurried upstairs to bed. He supposed, as that was the last memory he had of her before he'd left the following morning was the reason he'd decked to write. He needed to assure her he was save and couldn't wait to be home again. Even if he couldn't see her smile, he wanted it to be brightening up somebody's day.

Since Rosamund's wedding Robert was very proud of how far they'd come. Cora had seemed more content in the last month and they had even begun walking out together every morning. His thoughts are interrupted by his father as he enters the dining room.

"There two letters for you son. One was sent by express." Robert takes the envelopes and opens the first, he inhales sharply as he reads the words before him: _I hear you're in London, alone. Fancy leaving your beautiful wife at Downton. As I suspected her beauty no longer has the same appeal. You should know she might have hit me where it hurts but I won't give up. I will have her. _Robert inwardly snarls, there is no way Lord Bertram will get anywhere near her. Not his Cora.

He opens the second envelope and finds half a page of his wife's elegant hand: _I had to send this by express as you seemed so downcast in your letter. I'm fine, your Mama and I have found some common ground. I think we are both beginning to understand each other better. I miss you too, but don't mope about me, enjoy the time with your father. I'm sure you've better things to do than write to me. All my love to you both, Cora._ He smiles to himself, Lord Bertram's letter forgotten. He trust to meet his father's expectant gaze.

"It seems Mama and Cora are getting along rather well. Cora sends her love."

"And did you send yours?"

"Papa, we've discussed this, I don't love Cora. She's wonderful, beautiful and a perfect companion. I'm fully aware she loves me, an as you know I will strive to make her happy and be worthy of that love. But only think of her as a very close friend. Nothing more."

"You're just like your mother."

"What do you mean?"

"You know she doesn't think she loves me. She thinks I'm only a perfect grind. When I say to her I love she just replies 'I'm sorry,' because she can't say the words. She thinks I'm unhappy because she doesn't love me, but I'm not because I know she does. It's her that's unhappy as she refuse to admit what she feels for me is love, it kills her inside and I don't want that for you, I want you able to say 'I love you' to Cora."

"Papa, you don't understand. It's not a matter of not realising I'm in love. I'm not."

"Whatever you say, my boy, whatever you say." Robert ignores his father and instead folds Cora's letter into his pocket and leaves the room.

He can't be in love with Cora, surely? But when he pulls her picture from his pocket the fluttering in his chest comes alive. Could that feeling be love? He looks at the smile he adores so much and tries to think of the last time he'd seem it. The picture he held had been taken on their honeymoon and he couldn't remember any time since that Cora had smiled like that. He needs her to smile like that. That's what misses he realises: Cora and her smile. He pivots on his heels and heads back to his father.

"Papa, seeing as we've completed our business yesterday and today was only planned as catch up for you and I, may we return to Downton?"

"If you want to."

"I do, I wish to see Cora."

"Very well."

"Thank you Papa." He turns and exits, too quickly to catch a glimpse of his father's grin.

That night, back at Downton Robert visits his wife's bedroom, not according to his timetable and not for his marital privileges but to hold her in his arms as she sleeps, just as she had begged him to do on their wedding night seven months before.


	5. Eight months- November

AN: thanks for all the reviews. This chapter is purely fluff and the next will see Lord Bertram make his move. Hope you enjoy this one, I loved writing it.

* * *

><p>The last month had been the best since Cora's marriage eight months before. Robert's trip to London mixed with the bond she had formed with Violet seemed to have been the catalyst for her happiness.<p>

Since Robert's trip to London he had taken a real interest in her. He had taken to sleeping in her room almost every night and those were by far her favourite parts of the day. She loved being wrapped in his arms and getting to know him better. He'd begun to return to the man she'd first met. Some nights lying so close to each other became too much for one or both of them and some kissing would begin or in most cases Cora starts unbuttoning his shirt. At first she'd been tentative about being so forward, this was after all a man who liked to plan their every encounter. But she'd been met only by a pleasurable sigh of 'you naughty minx' before he'd kissed her breathless. It was the first time she had enjoyed the intimacy since their honeymoon. She thought it was the spontaneity of it all and she was relieved to find that Robert had enjoyed himself too.

"That was pleasant my darling one, did you enjoy that?" Cora had been gratified that he was worried about her.

"Yes, thank you." She kissed his neck and settled her head on his bare chest. His hand made repetitive circles on her back and she was sure he was anxious to say something.

"Cora?"

"Yes."

"Have you enjoyed our, um, encounters since we got back from honeymoon? Only because, on honeymoon you were so happy and then after we got back you seemed to enjoy it less and less, until tonight that is. I wasn't hurting you before, was I?"

"I won't insult you by pretending ignoranance. You're right, I haven't particularly enjoyed myself but I assure you it's nothing you do, you've never hurt me. It's only because I don't understand your need to organise our every move together. We've proved tonight that perhaps it's better of we don't."

"I only wanted to try and settle you into life at Downton before I bombarded you with sleepless nights and my desires."

"Instead I became lonely and convinced I wasn't good enough in bed for you. And as to your desires. You're a young man and I a young woman. You make it sound as though your needs are unnatural, they're not. If anything, it's unnatural not to fulfil them. You're my husband and it's my duty to fulfil them."

"Cora, I know we life in a male dominated world. But as far as I am concerned, for our marriage to work we have to be equals. I want you to enjoy yourself too. This isn't all about me. That's why I came to you even less when I realised you weren't enjoying it. It wasn't, it never could be because you don't please me. You're stunning, absolutely beautiful and wonderful. I'm the luckiest man alive." After that the rest of the evening quickly fell into a disarray of love, lust and need. Cora had awaken in the morning naked, curled against Robert's naked form.

That was a good few weeks ago and the rest of he months had continued along much the same pattern, a haze of love, lust and heart to heart conversations. They talked of everything from first memories to favourite things and were often still awake in the early hours of the morning kissing or talking. They laughed over stories of childhood games and bumbling suitors, as was the current choice of conversation as they lay skin to skin, blankets pulled up over them in a desperate attempt to block out the chilly November night. The wind whistled outside and the rain hammered against the window but they were both warm and laughing.

"You realise don't you Cora, that I was one of those 'bumbling suitors?'"

"You weren't, I always found you terribly funny and very kind, and that was long after I'd studied you across many a ballroom nick naming you 'handsome man'"

"Cora, I swear I have no idea what you see when you look at me. I'm not handsome. You were the first, and probably the last woman to tell me so. Whereas you, you're beautiful, every man thinks so."

"I'm not going to argue with you. I find you handsome, very much so, and not even close to a bumbling fool."

"Cora, you've forgotten I spilt drink down my front and couldn't even, after looking at you for goodness knows how long, remember your eye colour."

"It was sweet, when I turned back round and you saw my eyes were blue your face fell and I knew it was killing you inside."

"It was, I really wanted to impress you, you are so perfect after all."

"Thank you darling." She moves a little so she can put a hand into his hair and kiss him. She pulls away as he attempts to push her lips apart and deepen the kiss. "Wait one moment for that, we'll get distracted and I haven't finished explaining why although you spilt drink down your front and insulted me a couple of times, you're not a bumbling fool."

"Enlighten me please, Cora dear."

"Well, it's not so much that you're not a bumbling fool, I suppose you are. But-" She's cut off by her own squeals as Robert starts tickling her waist, she screams for him to stop amidst continuous laughter but he only does so when he has her pinned beneath him.

"I think you need to explain how I'm not a bubbling fool one moment but yet the next I am." Cora laughs at his mock serious voice and tangles her fingers into his hair.

"Well, my love, if you'd care to let me finish before you'd attacked me, I would have explained. Don't you think you should apologise before I enlighten you?" Goodness, how she loves teasing him.

"What would you like?"

"A kiss." His lips are already heading for hers before her request is spoken. This time, it is she who desperately tries to purse his lips apart but he refuses.

"No more kissing until you enlighten me Cora."

"You may have had some bumbling fool moments but I loved those moments. You excited me, you were interesting when all the other men were dull. You were different and I think, although you did need my money, you appreciated the woman I am. Which means more than you can know."

"You never fail to amaze me."

"I'm pleased. Now, would you please enlighten me with your lips again?"

"You're very demanding for a woman who's not known her desires until a few months ago. Most women would be confused by them and get nervous."

"You forget that I'm American, we don't shy away from anything, and I love you." She regrets the three simple words the moment they spill from her mouth, his face crumbles.

"You have no idea how sorry I am that I can't that in return."

"Forget I said it. Kiss me." He obliges but a while later when Cora lays asleep in his arms his mind begins to wander. Is his father right? Does he love Cora but can't bring himself to say the words, is he like his mother?

These thoughts wind him up thinking about the other letter he received that day in London from Lord Bertram. He knows Cora's not safe, he knows the vile man will stop at nothing to have his way with her and it terrifies him. What would he do if he was unable to protect Cora, his Cora from the horrible, man? He'd never forgive himself. It would all be so much more heartbreaking as Cora had decided to lay all her trust and heart in the arms of a man who may not be able to protect her. She deserves his protection not just because she's given her heart but because she's...she's, what is she? My wife? Yes, but it's more than that. My friend? Yes, definitely, my best friend, but it's still more than that. She's Cora. His Cora. No other woman exists on earth that's like her, no woman ever will. These thoughts eventually send him to sleep and he inadvertently, in his unconscious state, holds Cora a little closer.


	6. Nine months- December

Robert awoke a week before Christmas with Cora wrapped around him. He lays with her draped over him trying to predict if she'll like the Christmas present he'd finally purchased for her. His first Christmas gift to her since their marriage. He personally thought the stunning blue sapphire necklace was perfect. It was big enough that it was fit for her position in society and wouldn't be frowned upon by other wealthy families. But it was also small enough that it didn't drown her delicate neck. He'd had matching earrings especially made to match and was quite content. He just hoped against hope she would like them. He had also decided to fill her a stocking, a lovely red one.

The other far more disturbing feeling cursing through his blood are thoughts of the much anticipated Christmas party that evening. After quizzing his mother repeatedly he'd finally extracted he information he needed: Lord Bertram was invited and had not declined the invitation. Robert had decided not to tell Cora of the note he had received from the scoundrel two months ago in London. He had decided instead to never let her out of his sight all evening, preferably never let her out of his arms hut unfortunately that wasn't going to happen, he couldn't clutch her to himself in front of all those people.

Cora stirs beside him, prompting his thoughts to return to his feelings for her. What were they? The last couple of months, since his trip to London, had been blissful. There was nothing he liked more than holding Cora close and smothering her skin with kisses. It wasn't just the newfound pleasures he was enjoying though, it was Cora altogether. He was finally beginning to learn more about the woman he'd married. But, those flutterings still wouldn't go away, and what's more he would often find himself daydreaming about her when she wasn't there. He'd spoken to his father about it who'd only said that he was just like his mother. His sister had promptly laughed and called him silly. Marmaduke had been a little more helpful: "try not to worry about it, I promise it will all make itself clear." He'd been dying to scream "what clear?" But he hadn't. It seemed they all wanted him to work it out. He was certain of one thing though, he was positive he didn't love Cora. Well, he did, just not in he way his father hoped he did. Cora was only, and always would be, just the perfect companion, a turn of her body and one startlingly blue eye breaks his train of thought.

"Morning sleepy head, did you sleep well?"

"Morning Robert, and yes I did, thank you. These cold winter nights are so much warmer when I can wrap myself against you." She grins as a deep blush spreads over his face. "There no point in blushing, it's true. Besides, of all the things we've done there really is no reason to blush when you didn't so much as bat an eyelid at those." Cora smiles and twists her hands into his hair, he doesn't hesitate in bringing his lips to meet hers.

In the last month Cora had become sure of one very important thing, Robert loved her. He loved her. He may not realise it or want to admit he'd fallen in love with an American but Cora didn't care. He might not have said it, but she knew in her heart that Robert loved her. She knew he might never say it, just as his mother had never said it to Patrick. Cora was only going to try and entice him into saying it, if he didn't, well, he didn't but she would know and that was all that mattered. Robert reluctantly breaks his lips from hers.

"My dear, we ought to get up. It's the dinner tonight and Mama will expect our help." Cora pulls him back down onto the bed as he moves to get up.

"It's still early, stay a little longer." He sits looking at her. Cora giggles and sits behind him, beginning to massage his shoulders and kiss his neck. She gets the response she desires as Robert turns to face her and pushes her back against the pillows, his lips already moving frantically over hers.

* * *

><p>Patrick starts as Violet walks into the dining room for breakfast that morning.<p>

"I didn't know you were joining me this morning."

"I've got lots to do before the dinner tonight. Where's Robert?"

"Not down yet."

"And Cora."

"Likewise. It's a rather good sign, don't you think?"

"I don't follow Patrick. How is it a good thing that Cora is still in bed when she promised me that she'd be up early to help me with the last arrangements for the dinner that she has helped so well to plan up to this point."

"Violet, don't pretend ignorance. If they're not down yet it suggests they're together and that means-"

"I know Patrick dear, I know. We're finally getting closer to the desired outcome. But Cora promised her assistance and that she'd be down for breakfast, and she not."

"Oh really Violet. Give the girl a chance. She's enjoying her newlywed status."

"She's been married nine months, they aren't newlywed anymore."

"But they're acting for more like newlyweds than they were. Sleeping in, and laughing together."

"Patrick, that's not newlywed behaviour, that's behaviour of a couple in love." Violet looks at her lap suddenly nervous, how she hates talking of love it's so uncomfortable in her unfortunate situation. Patrick anticipates her unease, it's always been like that. But she loves him, he knows that and that's what matters.

"Do you think the plan with Lord Bertram will work?"

"Yes Patrick I do. Robert was getting anxious when we talked of it the other day. We just need to make sure that the scoundrel of a Duke gets a moment alone with Cora."

"Not too long a moment though, we'll have to keep an eye. What do you think Robert's reaction will be?"

"We need it to be big. It needs to make him realise he loves her."

"Definitely, he needs to say the words though, that's what we want, isn't it?"

"Yes, but we can't expect him to say them until he's alone with Cora."

"Yes, we need him to say the words you've never managed to say." The sudden change in conversation startles Violet. Patrick has never bought the subject up. Never. He always tried to be understanding.

"Patrick, you're forgetting-"

"That I'm nothing more than a perfect companion. I know Violet. Now, I best be getting on." He stands, kisses her on the cheek and leaves, a pile of letters in hand. Violet feels a single tear role down her cheek, straight over the spot Patrick's lips had just covered.

* * *

><p>Robert stands rigidly by Cora's side, his hand on her back. Dinner had been torturous for him as he'd watched from across the table at Lord Bertram leaning repeatedly closer to Cora and frequently causing her to blush. He could have killed his mother for sitting the beast next to Cora, what on earth had she been thinking? The split after dinner had been of short duration and he'd stood pressed to Cora's side since, ignoring all conversation around him as he watched Lord Bertram's every move.<p>

"Robert, is something he matter?"

"I'm fine Cora, just preoccupied."

"He's troubling you, isn't he?"

"Who?"

"Lord Bertram."

"Yes, yes I-"

"It's alright, I understand. But, I'm sure I can protect myself."

"Of course, I just want to protect you Cora. It's my job." She smiles and reaches for his hand before planting a gentle kiss on his cheek. In the few seconds of this exchange Lord Bertram has approached with Violet.

"Cora, Lord Bertram wished to discuss a book but I haven't read it however I believe you may have done."

"Of course." Robert stares open-mouthed at his mother. What the hell is she thinking? His mother pulls him by the arm away from Cora and Lord Bertram.

"Mama, what are you thinking?' He whispers out the corner of his mouth.

"I'm thinking quite rationally I assure you." Violet keeps her arm laced through Robert's so he can't see Cora, as they move to talk to other guests.

So much so, neither of them notice when Lord Bertram and Cora slip silently from the room. One with a grin on his face, the other looking desperately around her for help as her companion presses his hand hard into her back.


	7. Nine months- December 2

AN: This chapter is a direct continuation of the last one, so none of the usual a chapter is the next month. This is the penultimate chapter with the last one being a large amount of fluff. This one is being posted early by popular request so I'm sorry if that confuses anyone. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Cora tries not to panic as Lord Bertram pushes her firmly into the hall.<p>

"I'm surprised you haven't read more of Charles Dickens' novels. We have them all in the library if you'd like to take a look."

"That sounds like a very good idea Lady Cora, will you show me?"

"I really ought to return to the drawing room. And m'lord you really ought to call me Lady Downton, as expected by society."

"They've changed you. You never used to be one to care for the rules. You know you can have some fun in your life if you'd do what's in your blood and rebel the rules."

"Perhaps I've learnt that I'd rather play by the rules." They enter the dark library and head for the bookshelf. Cora begins skimming the titles until she finds what she wants. She can feel Lord Bertram's breath on her neck and turns quickly to face him, unable to bear the horrible sensation any longer. But, as she turns the horrible sensation changes to a vulgar one. Her back slams hard against the bookshelf but before she can scream her lips are attacked by his. She pushes against him but she knows she's pinned and totally exposed. She thrashes her legs upwards in a desperate attempt to knee him where it hurts.

"Don't try that again Lady Downton. It will only result in me being more unpleasant. This will be so much easier of you just let me have you." His words are accompanied by a sharp bite to her neck causing her to scream and his hand roughly grabs her leg.

"You know if I go to the police you'll be convicted."

"I'm a Duke, Lady Downton, with an endless supply of money to bribe the court, and you." She thumps his chest which only results in a hard pinch to her waist which she can feel through her thick corset and a bite on her collarbone. She whimpers, tears clouding her vision.

* * *

><p>Patrick looks up from the face of Lord Dascombe and is pleased to see Violet has finally extracted Robert from his stiff position at Cora's side. As he turns to look for Cora his stomach flips. Where is she? Another quick glance around the room confirms his worst fear, Lord Bertram's gone as well.<p>

"Excuse me Dascombe." He walks to Violet's side. "Sorry to disturb your conversation, but Lord Bertram and Cora are no longer in the room." Robert's head whips around, double checking his father's hasn't missed her. It appears he hasn't. His heart stops, he's sure it does. Adrenaline races through him and he runs from the room ignoring his parent's shouts. The Hall is deserted so he races for the dining room. Empty. He calls Cora's name but no response comes so he runs for the stairs. Only once he's in her room does realisation hit. They were discussing books, he probably enticed her into the library. He hurtles down the stairs two at a time, he trips at the bottom and stumbles in a drunkard fashion towards the library. He bursts through the door calling Cora's name.

Cora smiles to herself when she hears Robert enter the library. At last, I'm safe. Lord Bertram seemingly unaware of an intruder pushes her harder against the shelf.

"For a beautiful woman Lady Downton you're not very good at this. No wonder your dear husband had to find himself a mistress. Kiss me back." She doesn't have the time to respond as his lips bruise hers. His hand wanders up her leg and begins pulling at her undergarment. She shoves her hips towards him in a bid to release herself. His mouth leaves hers as she does so and his hand slips higher up her leg."That's better Cora dear. Keep moving your hips." He purrs and Cora thrashes against him again, where has Robert got to she wonders.

In a flash of speed she feels her body become free of Lord Bertram's hands. Robert it seemed had finally taken action. The scream and sound of a punch reverberate in her head. Robert now has the man pinned to the ground.

"Don't ever touch her again. Do you understand?"

"Acting all proper are you now Downton, pretending you're actually content with the woman you married. We all know you went to London a few months ago to find yourself a suitable mistress." Robert smacks the man hard in the nose and has the satisfaction of hearing the crunch.

"You have a strange view of women Bertram. They're not just objects used for your pleasure. They do have feelings."

"Indeed, but it's so much more enjoyable if you tell a woman what her feelings are and tell her exactly what you want and how you want it. Your Cora will be no good in bed until you train her." Robert hits the man again before he can think coherently.

"You bastard, do you dare talk about my wife like that. She's perfectly angelic. I don't suppose you've ever thought that your women might be more of a pleasurable experience if they were enjoying your attentions." Robert is so caught up in interrogating Lord Bertram and hitting him again he doesn't see Cora leave the room.

"Why should they enjoy themselves? They're only women, and your wife's one step worse, she's a ghastly American." Robert feels the bastard's warm blood trickle over his hand as he thumps him again. As he raises his fist once more, it's caught in mid-air as his Father pulls him to his feet.

"What in heaven's name is this?"

"Lord Bertram was hurting Cora."

"As I've heard from her, but that doesn't mean you need to punch him to pulp son. Once would have done the trick."

"I beg to differ. Cora is wonderful, perfect and he was ill treating her and saying horrible things. She doesn't deserve that, and it's my job to protect her when-" He stops, when she's my wife is somehow not the right ending, she's so much more than that. Why did he just punch the man? He could have just asked him to leave but somehow his instincts and his heart? His heart? Yes, his heart had taken over. Did he...no...he couldn't...it wasn't possible. He couldn't... He doesn't love her. Love Cora. Could it be that he loves her? Yes, yes it could. He loves her. I love Cora. His thoughts rush so quickly he doesn't realise his father is still waiting for him to finish his sentence. "I'm sorry, do excuse me. Where's Cora?"

"I sent her upstairs to calm down." He pounds up the stairs and slips inside her bedroom, immediately wrapping his arms around her and kissing her hair.

"I'm so sorry, are you alright?"

"Yes, fine."

"Are you positive?"

"Yes, positive."

"I'll go and change for bed and then I'll be back." Cora smiles to herself as she waits for him to return. It was perfectly adorable that Robert had punched the idiot of Lord Bertram to a pulp. It wasn't just that though, it confirmed he really did love her, but had he realised it? And would he finally say the words if he had? Lord Bertram had terrified her and most certainly scarred her in the way he'd held her and tried to abuse her, there was obviously the bruises on her neck that would take a while to heal. But Robert had wiped all those horrible thoughts from her mind. He was just so wonderful. Robert enters the room a short while later and immediately pulls Cora into his arms. Kissing her head again. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Robert, you've asked me twice already. I'm fine. Absolutely perfect thanks to my knight in shining armour."

"I wouldn't go that far. Did he hurt you anywhere?"

"No, I've a few bruises but they'll go." Robert spies the worst of them on her neck and kisses it. He longs to tell her of his new realisation, about the depth of his feelings for her but he doesn't. A lot has happened tonight and he wants to do it properly, romantically.

"Shall we get you ready for bed my darling? You need some rest." She nods and begins removing her jewels, relishing in his use of the word darling. She relaxes as he starts undoing her dress and untying her corset. Both of them are thinking of the future.


	8. Ten months- January

AN: this is the final chapter, so I'd like to thank you all for the reviews, the follows and favourites, they mean a lot. This chapter is perhaps my favourite so I hope you enjoy it too.

On another note, I've recently penned a one shot about Lord and Lady Sinderby that I will be posting later this week. As neither Daniel nor Rachel appear on the character list at the moment, I thought I'd mention it here, but there's absolutely no pressure to read it, I'm not sure I like it very much. Thanks again for reading.

* * *

><p>When Robert had opened his Christmas present from Cora to find a pair of ice skates the plan he'd been struggling to think up sprang to mind. One day in early January they'd go ice skating on the frozen lake and he'd declare his love for her. It was perfect, she's been desperate to skate ever since the lake had frozen. His mother had informed him that on her walks she always visited the lake and that it had been one of her favourite places ever since she had arrived at Downton.<p>

Cora clings to Robert's arm dressed in what feels like a thousand layers as they walk towards the lake. She carries the skates and he the pre-prepared lunch. Cora is enthralled, finally a day with Robert without the hustle and bustle of Christmas and New Year, coupled with ice skating, her favourite winter pastime. The only thing that was concerning Cora was her engagement ring. Robert had asked to borrow it two weeks ago and he still hadn't returned it. What was he up to?

As they approach the lake Cora breaks free from Robert and hurtles towards the frozen haven, ignoring Robert's calls for her to slow down. She sits on the edge of the wooden pontoon just as she had done all those months ago with her mother-in-law, yanks her shoes from her feet and proceeds to put on her skates. Just as before, another pair of legs appear beside her, this time her dearest husband's. She finishes her laces and skates swiftly to the far side of the lake, joy consuming her as the breeze ruffles her hair.

Robert sits and watches as Cora skates around, she is just so elegant, so beautiful. Absolutely gorgeous. He suddenly becomes nervous and his throat dries up as he thinks of the declaration he's going to make later. The newly engraved engagement ring burns in his pocket.

"Robert darling, are you coming." Her gloved hand slips into his and he looks up into her concerned face, rising to his feet he kisses her lightly on the cheek.

"Of course my dearest one. I was distracted by your beautiful figure."

"You're making me blush."

"I know, which was the intention. You are so beautiful after all, and even more so when you blush." He leans down and kisses her soundly on her lips which immediately part, he eases his tongue inside just as she pulls away.

"We've come to skate Robert, we can kiss later." They skate around the lake a few times, supporting each other as they slip and slide. Then, Cora suddenly pulls her hand out of his and skates away from his with a call of 'catch me' he smiles and races after her, his worries of earlier forgotten.

Cora pushes her skates harder into the ice, desperate to gain distance before Robert catches up. She laughs as she looks over her shoulder to see him soldiering after her, a look of determination on his face. So perfect, she sighs, just so perfect, even in her favourite dreams she never imagined it could be quite like this. So wonderful. The only thing missing is Robert saying the three words aloud, anyone that looked at him was aware of the feelings he had for her. Her thoughts have caused her pace to slow and she feels Robert's arms encircle her waist, his lips planting two kisses on her neck.

"I got you." He mumbles into her skin. As she turns in his arms so she can face him her foot slips and they fall to the ice, his body atop hers. Their laughs fill the air and he removes his weight from her petite frame. "Are you alright."

"Yes, just a bruised bottom. Shall we stop for some refreshment?"

"Yes, but first my dear, your lips need warming up they look decidedly blue." Cora blushes and Robert's mouth closes over hers. All to soon she has to ease her hands from his hair and take her lips from his.

"The ice is cold on my back my darling. Let's go and have some food." Disappointment floods through Robert and he pouts, Cora laughs.

"I suppose you're right. Besides, I've got some surprises for you." Cora's heart races, perhaps she will finally find out what's happened to her ring.

A short time later, having removed their skates and eaten the small but satisfactory picnic. Cora having been so absorbed in eating had forgotten her surprises which now come suddenly back to mind.

"What are the surprises? You'd hoped I'd forgotten hadn't you?"

"No. I just wanted you to eat first. Besides, what I have to say is rather important and I suppose I was a little nervous." His heart hammers, he has to tell her that he loves her.

"There's no need to be nervous. You know I don't bite." The smile lighting Cora's features makes Robert more confident.

"You do sometimes." Cora blushes but her thoughts are far from memories of their night-time adventures. Her thoughts are swimming with the hope that after goodness knows how many months of knowing, Robert might be just about to admit to loving her. He pulls Cora's engagement ring from his pocket and turns it over in his hands reading the inscription written there. Cora doesn't interrupt as she watches him collect his thoughts. When he finally turns to her she smirks and moves a little closer, taking his offered hand. He rubs his fingers over her wedding ring before meeting her intoxicating eyes. "The thing is Cora, I love you."

Before he has a chance to explain for how long he has, or about the inscription on the ring. Cora has quite literally thrown herself at him, he falls onto his back as her lips meet his. Her hands wind into his hair and her tongue moves decidedly inside his mouth. His tongue meets hers and he relishes in the feeling . It's not new, they've done it before, but somehow it's different, perhaps because his heart feels lighter now he's unburdened himself. Reluctantly he tugs his lips always from hers and sits up, Cora cradled in his lap. He takes her left hand and slips the engagement ring on her finger and kisses it.

"Before you read the inscription I wanted to explain it to you. The ring is small, so I was selective in what I had inscribed. There's a great deal more I could say, because you are so wonderful." Cora gently takes the ring off her finger and reads the inside the short inscription reads: _My wife. My Heart. My love. My life_. Tears streak Cora's face in seconds and she leans against Robert's shoulder still reading the inscription as she turns the ring in the light. Raw emotion overwhelms her in a way it never has before. Nobody in her life has ever declared so openly, so permanently, their attachment to her. Her parents loved her, she knew, but she didn't know for them telling her so her brother was much the same. Yet here Robert was, by far the person she loved most, telling her and engraving it forever in gold, his feelings for her. Not only was that a feat in itself for an Englishman, let alone Robert; he'd done so having only been married to her for ten months and having only known her for nineteen. Her family had known her all her life.

"I don't know what to say. It's beautiful. More beautiful than the ring you're my life too you know." Her emotional state delights Robert, he never thought himself a romantic man but it appeared he was getting better at not only expressing his feelings but learning to love, it seems Cora is teaching him well.

"For my second surprise we need to pack all this up and head for the summer house."

"Can't we stay here a while?" Her sparkling smile is back and she presses her lips to his neck, trailing them towards his lips.

"Cora darling, the point of the summer house is to spend the afternoon together in the warm."

"It's warm here."

"It's freezing. I don't want our first time together after I've told you I love you to be on snow-covered ground."

"It would be very romantic." Robert laughs and kisses her nose before removing her hands from his hair and kissing each of her knuckles.

"You have an answer to everything don't you? But trust me when I say the summer house will be very romantic."

"You'll have to persuade me. I'm sat on your lap and I'm not moving until you convince me."

"You're a minx!" A half giggle, half squeal pierces the icy air as Cora feels Robert's hands grab her waist and begin tickling her. She falls defeated onto her back, Robert straddled over her.

"Alright, alright. I'm convinced! Stop!" The assault on her waist halts and she looks up into Robert's grinning face. "Are you going to show me this romantic summer house or not?" He kisses her nose before standing. Between them they pack up the picnic and head for the summer house. As they do so Robert prays that all he asked for had been done while Cora eagerly awaits her surprise, an intimate dinner? An afternoon in bed?

What she finds upon entrance is a mixture of the two. On the far side of the room a bed has been made, rose petals scattered across it, a bunch resting on one of the pillows. A table has been laid in the corner, candles already burning. Cora turns and flings herself at Robert. Taken by total surprise he drops the picnic basket and skates. He lets her wind her legs around his waist and her hands slip into his hair. He holds the backs of her legs and carries her towards the bed. When she lays surrounded by petals he brings his lips to hers before trailing them down her neck. They make short work of each other's clothes. They relish in each other's touches and make love for what Robert would say is the first time. Cora would argue they'd been a lot more than 'their duty' for some months.

Some time later when they lie entangled in each other, the air around them thick and hot despite the cold, Cora finally raises the questions she's been dying to ask since he'd overwhelmed her with his announcement.

"When did you realise you loved me?"

"Before Christmas. When I found Lord Bertram with you."

"I knew you loved me before then. So did your parents I think."

"I think perhaps I've loved you for some time. The feelings were just alien and I struggled to comprehend them."

"Why does the summer house have a bed in it?" Robert chuckles.

"Your mind skips around, my love."

"How so? We were talking of love and we just expressed out love in the bed in the summer house."

"The third Earl kept his mistress here." Cora raise her eyebrows. "I know you're thinking I shouldn't have bought a respectable woman to the house originally made for a mistress. And, as you know I disagree with the practice as much as you do. But, this situation was different. He loved the woman, adored her in fact, but the match was deemed unsuitable. She was disowned by her family when she fell pregnant and he took her in, housed and supported their children. All here, in this summer house."

"So, you're planning on locking me and out children in the summer house?"

"He never locked her in here, she was a friend of the wife, they hosted parties together. And, I could never lock you in here, it's too far for me to walk to kiss you every morning."

"Um, and speaking of walking. We ought to get back to the house. The dressing gong will be rung soon."

"Not tonight. Tonight we are being served here. A footman is coming with the food at eight. Then, we can dance or play cards before retiring to this rather comfortable bed."

"Do your parents know?"

"They do, and they approve. And even if they hadn't I would have done it. Now, may I kiss you again?"

"You don't have to ask you're my husband."

"That doesn't necessarily mean that you want me to kiss you."

"It does in this case. Just as I'm your love and your life. You're mine."

"You like the inscription then?"

"Yes, it's absolutely perfect, but then so are you my darling. I love you."

"I love you too, my dearest, darling Cora." They both have tears in their eyes as their lips meet and they enjoy the privacy of the summer house for the second time that January afternoon. They both have what they always wanted, a happy marriage with a partner they can trust and is honest with them. A partner with whom they can hold mature conversations. What neither of them had bargained for was love. They'd always hoped, but had never let that go too far as they knew hope was often a tease. Often, but never always. They'd forgotten that true love does conquer all. Eventually.


End file.
